Glitter Travels
by Carb0408
Summary: Just a much requested one shot. Enjoy


**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**A.N. Here is the often asked for oneshot to Not So Innocent. I hope you enjoy it. Just a short little thing I threw together. Thank you for all the love for this story. I ****appreciate all the reviews, follows and favorites! Enjoy.**

**All mistakes are mine.**

* * *

After watching Jasper speed off with Edwards dick, Isa and Damon took their time heading back to New Orleans, only making a stop in Vegas, where Isa of all people, proposed the idea of getting married before they met up with Klaus and Jeremy.

_**Flashback**_

"_Let's get married, Damon."_

_Damon smirked and couldn't resist giving his girl a hard time. "That's how you're going to ask me? What? No ring or getting down on one knee?"_

_Isa scoffed. "Yes or no, Damon. I won't ask again."_

"_You didnt even ask once."_

"_Damon," she growled._

_Damon shrugged and chuckled. "Aw. The kitten is angry. You know, I'm game. Let's get married. I do have one demand, though."_

"_What is that, Princess?" She smiled at his scowl._

"_We __**have**_ _to get married by Elvis."_

"_Fine."_

"_Let's go then, sweetcheeks. Time's a wasting."_

_**End of Flashback**_

It's been two years since that day in Forks. They spent about a week in Vegas just enjoying each other before getting back on the road. Once they reached NOLA, Isa wasn't surprised to see that Jeremy had mated to Rebekah. She was surprised, however, to see that Caroline was living in the mansion as well. Turns out that she was traveling and ran into Jeremy in Quarter and has been there ever since.

Isa and Damon haven't seen nor heard from the Whitlocks, except for the postcard that shows up at the end of every month. Each one had a common factor, only the backgrounds were different depending on the country they were sent from.

Isa was looking at the wall in her and Damon's room, laughing when he came striding into the room and began looking through the drawers of the desk that was tucked into the far corner.

"Which one has you laughing today, Isa?"

She turned her head to look at him briefly, wondering what he was searching for, before tapping the postcard she was currently studying.

He glanced up and walked over to her to get closer look before laughing as well. "I swear he got more amusement out of that thing that Edward did."

"I think this one is my favorite, though," she said as she pulled one from the wall. As she looked down, she remembered when she received that particular postcard.

_**Flashback**_

_It was the anniversary of her parents death and Isa was just returning from her solo journey to visiting their graves. Damon and Jeremy both offered to go with her, but she told them both no. It was something she had to do by herself. _

_She was just walking up the long driveway, kicking at the gravel and trying to reign in the emotions she let take her over, when she saw the mailman making his way behind her. She decided to stop and just collect it from him herself instead of having him walk the mile._

_Taking the mail from the grateful man, she started to idly flip through it, not really looking at any of it, until the familiar scrawl caught her eye. She smiled before stopping in her place and flipping the card to see what Peter had come up with this month. _

_She couldn't stop the laughter that bubbled out of her. She was laughing so hard that she sat where she stopped and doubled over. She didn't even realize that her laughter turned to gut wrenching sobs until she felt Damon's arms wrap around her as he whispered to her, trying to get her to calm down._

"_Shh, Isa. Im here." He kept rubbing his hands up and down her back and rocking back and forth until she calmed enough to speak._

"_What happened? Are you alright?" he asked, not daring to raise his voice above the whisper he used to calm her._

_She shook her head and rubbed her eyes. "Im fine, Damon. We got another postcard from Peter."_

"_Was it that bad that it made you cry?"_

_She snorted. "No. It was, is, funny. I was laughing but I guess I suppressed my emotions for too long this trip, that the laughter gave way to tears." She leaned over to reach behind him and snatched the postcard from where it fell, before handing it to him._

_She leaned her head against his chest while he read it and then smiled when she felt his chest rumble from his laugh. _

"_I can't believe him. Do you think he has a printer with him or do you think he takes them to the tourist shops and has them print them?"_

_Isa smiled. "If I had to guess, I would say he takes them to the shops. You know him. He's all about the shock factor. This has to be my favorite so far though," she said, looking at it again._

_She couldn't help the giggles as she looked at the picture of Edwards dick. Peter had photoshopped cartoon eyes on it, then placed it so it was looking at the Tower of Pisa. He then placed a thought bubble filled with hearts, above it._

_**End of Flashback**_

"He definitely got creative of their travels. I can't wait to see what he sent for this month."

He nodded as he went back to searching through the desk.

"What are you looking for?" She asked, walking over to his side.

"Hmm? Oh, I thought I would give Jeremy the name and number of the jeweler I used for your rings. He's thinking of asking Rebekah to marry him." She laughed as he shuddered at the thought.

"Can't you just tell him where to go?"

"No. This guy, he's a warlock. He doesn't stay in the same place long. The number I have for him is actually an answering service. He'll call back with a date, time and place to meet him. That's it."

"Oh," she paused before she clapped and skipped towards the door, "the mailman is here."

She heard his shouted "Love you," as she sped down the stairs and out to the porch, causing the man to startle and let out a small scream.

She barely mumbled out an apology before taking the mail from his hands and slamming the door on his stunned face.

"Love, what has you so," he stopped and saw what she had in her hands, "nevermind. I see the mail has arrived. What has Peter done with the dick this month?"

Isa growled and threw the mail on the floor. "There isn't a postcard from him," she pouted causing Klaus to laugh at her theatrics.

"It's the end of the month, Nik!" she shouted.

"Were ya waitin' on somethin' in particular, darlin'?" came a southern drawl she would recognize anywhere.

Isa spun around and launched herself at one of her best friends. "Jay! Why didnt you tell me you were coming for a visit?"

"We wanted it to be a surprise came another less familiar voice, but one she knew as well. Looking up from Jasper's shoulder, she shrieked before untangling herself and running up to the other two vampires that were standing behind Jasper.

"Peter! Charlotte! I'm so happy to see you again. This makes up for the missing postcard."

Peter chuckled and pulled the card from his back pocket. "So you don't want the final one then?"

Isa looked over from where she had her arm wrapped around Charlotte's waist. "Hell yeah, I want that one. What did you have it posed to do this month?" she asked as she took it from his hands and gasping at the picture.

"How did you get this picture?" she asked, eyes still wide.

"I have friends inside those walls, Suga'."

Isa laughed at the outrage she saw on Aro's face. She could just make out the box at his feet. Aro was holding Edwards dick in his hands and seemed to be reliving the memories he was getting from it. His face was stuck between outrage and disbelief. The thought bubble this time had the words *sigh* and "Finally" written in it. Looking at Pete for some clarification, she snorteda at his explanation.

"The dick is thrilled to be gripped by hands again," he answered.

Once everyone calmed down and were sitting with drinks in their hands, Isa asked where it was now.

"Oh, Aro tossed that thing into the fire as soon as he came out of the memories. Edward is no more, Suga'."

"Thank you, Peter."

"Anytime, darlin'. Now, how would ya'll like three more livin' here?"


End file.
